leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MonoKirisame/League of Gensokyo - Minamitsu Murasa, the Miserable Depths of the Ocean
|date = April 9th, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 40 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 400 (+79) |mana = 230 (+43) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 14 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.687 (+2.95%) |healthregen = 5.9 (+0.56) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.4) |speed = 345 }} Minamitsu Murasa is a custom champion in League of Gensokyo. Abilities bonus magic damage. She can use any ability to blink foward 500 units twice, but this has a 1 second cast time. Murasa cannot use summoner spells during this duration, but can use item actives. }} Murasa throws an anchor towards target direction. If it hits an enemy, they are slowed by 50% for 4 seconds. If the target moves 300 units while slowed, Murasa pulls them towards her. Pulling can be canceled by reactivating the ability. |leveling = 1500 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Murasa throws a anchor at target location. A Whirlpool spawns at said location, slowing them for 20% and pulling them in gradually. Champions inside the whirlpool take damage every half second. |description2= Any Champion hit by the anchor when throwing it gets stunned for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= 400 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range=800 }} Murasa blinks to an enemy, becoming untargetable for 1 second after the blink. Additionally, Murasas basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increasing by per hit, and leave behind a splash of water. While inside the splash, Murasa's movement speed increases. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |cost= 60 |costtype= mana }} Murasa summons a ghastly ship that ignores unit collision next to her. Anyone out of her team can click it to ride it. Ship has a base movement speed of 330, but when a champion rides it, it increases to 500. When the Ship is destroyed, every ally champion on it will be slowed by 40% for 4 seconds. |description2= Murasa can control the ship by holding alt when right-clicking or pressing R. Allied champions can only control the ship when riding it. If multiple allies are on the ship, the one who first got on will be the captain, with an exception of Murasa, who will always be the captain if she is on the boat. A maximum of 5 allies can go on the ship. Skills can still be cast while on the ship, and all auto attacks gain 100 bonus range. Murasa will also gain two new abilities, while allied champions will gain only one. |leveling= Global |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} |range=600 }} }} Items Notes *The Key used for Eternally Anchored Ghost ship is T, and the key for Ghost Ship’s Port is Z/Y. *The Description for the ultimate would be shortened alot if this was in-game, of course. I just felt like I needed to elaborate in this, since some people might not get it. *The ship is as big as Quinn's Skystrike, so 700 units. Allies are placed on the center of the ship. Category:Custom champions